The War of Seven Dragons
by Valerian Skies
Summary: Sequel to my other GX story. Sho has returned with some friends to inform the others of a new war dawning. The new Haou is Manjyoume who was believed to be returned by now. However, they need one special dragon to end this war. The Genesis Dragon
1. Prologue

**DH: Hey there! It's me again! Here's the sequel to The Lost Faith - Sho's Destiny! This time, the pairings are much more better  
Sho: Let's hope so...  
Edo: I want to see the pairings...  
Judai: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!  
DH: Fine...meanie  
Edo: DH does not own YGO GX or its characters. She only owns the cards, the OCs, and the plot. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Cannibalism. This is also an FMA Crossover  
Ryo: Pairings: Johan x Sho, Edo x Hikaru (OC), Ryo x Akane, Yuumei x Yubel, Judai x Syaoran (OC), Fubuki x Kousa**

_Italics - thinking, japanese  
_**Bold - Cards, cursing**

* * *

**Prologue**

Johan stood on top of his apartment building in Domino. It's been 2 years ago when Sho had left and now everyone was living peacefully in Domino. He sighed until he saw four shooting stars streak through the sky. _'That's strange...'_ he thought. His eyes widened as one of the shooting stars started to come down. Johan jumped off and landed on the next roof. He was so lucky that he had taken some classes in the dojo. He ran across the roofs until he saw smoke. Johan jumped off of the roof and landed a few feet away from the smoke. He walked closer and his eyes widened. The figure stood up and cleared the dust by moving his katana. Johan's eyes widened further. "Long time no see Johan," greeted the stranger.

Johan asked, "Sho?! Marufuji Sho?!" The blunette stood there wearing black baggy pants, a gray shirt, a black trench coat, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. In his left hand, he held a thin black katana with a long chain connected to it. Sho smiled at Johan but the European asked, "Why did you return?" "A war has started in the Dark World. We have a feeling that the new Haou will continue the war here," answered Sho. "We?" questioned Johan. The little Marufuji nodded. He replied, "Akane, Hikaru, Syaoran, and I." Johan blinked in shock. He asked, "Who is Hikaru and Syaoran?" Sho sighed. "Hikaru and Syaoran are the true heirs of Dark World." Johan's eyes widened.

Kaiser Ryo stood there with wide eyes at the new info that was given to him. In front of him stood Akane wearing a black skort, black boots, a black Chinese shirt, and black gloves. Strapped on both side of her waist were two black fans connected by a long chain. "We came here to get your help also Marufuji Ryo. You and the other Chosen Ones," she said. Kaiser stood there; shocked by the sudden appearance of her and the information of a new war. Edo was awestruck as a boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing black baggy pants, a red shirt, a black cloak, and black boots, gave him this new kind of information. Strapped on the boy's back was a thin red katana. "Will you help us Edo Phoenix? Help us win this war and defeat the new _Haou_?" questioned the boy. Edo said nothing since he was still in shock and surprise.

A blonde boy with red eyes wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and black shoes stood in front of Judai who is staring with wide eyes at him. "We need your help. Now that the new _Haou_ is out there causing destruction, the two guardians and my brother has a feeling that he will strike your world next," said the blonde boy. Judai asked, "But who's the new _Haou_?"

Sho, Akane, Hikaru, and Syaoran's eyes narrowed into slits and their teeth was gritted in anger. "The new _Haou_ is . . . Manjyoume," they said in unison. Johan, Ryo, Edo, and Judai's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**DH: There you have it!  
Sho: Manjyoume's the new Haou?  
Edo: Who would've thought . . .  
Judai: NO!!! NOT MANJYOUME TOO!!! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN JOHAN WAS POSSESSED BY YUBEL!!!  
Ryo: _-sighs- _Judai . . . you're loud  
Edo: If you liked it review, if you don't please don't flame**

**Japanese:  
_Haou - Supreme King_**


	2. Chapter 1

**DH: I'm back! Alright, here's Chapter One!  
Sho: You're happy  
DH: I feel as though I owe my readers something  
Fubuki: Start!  
Edo: DH does not own YGO GX. She owns the cards, plot, and the OCs. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Cannibalism. And this is an FMA Crossover  
Ryo: Pairings: Johan x Sho, Edo x Hikaru (OC), Ryo x Akane, Yuumei x Yubel, Judai x Syaoran (OC), Fubuki x Kousa**

_Italics - thinking and japanese  
_**Bold - cards, cussing**

* * *

Chapter One 

Sho entered Johan's apartment and looked around. "You seem to have settled into Domino quite nicely," said Sho as he looked around the apartment. It was big and was one of those rich people aparment. Johan blushed in embarrassment and replied, "Yeah well, Judai and the others helped me settled in. Seto Kaiba is nice too." "Seto?" questioned Sho as he took off his shoes and looked around to see a photo of the gang. Johan nodded. He replied, "Yeah. We met him during the GEN Tournament." "GEN?" murmured Sho. Johan made a grunt of agreement before asking, "How did Manjyoume become the new Haou? I thought he was back." Sho sighed and sat down on one of the blue velvet couches. He replied, "You thought . . . but he never returned." "What do you mean?" questioned Johan as he sat across from Sho. The _Jigoku no Kouken_ ran a hand through his hair before answering, "I never brought him back. He went missing after Koji died and Yuumei and Yubel got married. " Johan's eyes widened. "Wait . . . Yuumei and Yubei got married?!" he yelled in shock.

Sho nodded and said, "Yes but you're changing the subject!" "_Gomen_," apologized Johan. Sho sighed and cleared his throat. He continued, "As I was saying . . . after Koji died and Yuumei and Yubel got married, Manjyoume went missing. No one's ever seen or heard of him since. That's why I didn't bring him back. A few months ago, rumor has it that a new _Haou_ has appeared. So, Akane and Syaoran went to check it out and it turned out to be Manjyoume. Now, there are mind-controlled monsters following after him and is chasing after us. We need your help to end this war before something happens." Johan nodded in understanding before looking at Sho who kept fingering something under his shirt. "Is everything ok Sho?" he asked concerned. Sho nodded before replying, "Can I sleep here tonight Johan?" "Uh sure . . . but shouldn't the others know about this?" answered the European. Sho shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it." Johan finally sighed and nodded. "Ok . . . follow me," demanded Johan gently as he took Sho's wrist to lead him to the guest room.

Akane came out of the shower drying her hair when she noticed Ryo calling someone. "Who're you calling Ryo?" she asked in surprise. Ryo glanced at her before replying, "I'm calling Johan to see if my _otouto_ is really there." "We just got back Ryo. Besides, we're all tired from traveling here from the Dark World," mused Akane staring at the elder Marufuji. Ryo shrugged and continued dialing in the number. She sighed before walking into the guest room. "Who would've thought that Ryo would get one of Kaiba's mansion?" Akane asked herself when she noticed a stack of books in the corner of her bedroom. Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to the books. She took out one of the books and sat down on one of the chairs. "The Dragon Wars?" she murmured to herself. She opened the book and her eyes scanned through the words.

However, one word caught her eye. The word, GENESIS. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She turned in her chair and turned on the laptop. _'I know Sho should remember this word. It was on the tablet in the Dark World,'_ thought Akane as she went on a search engine. She typed in the word GENESIS and a lot of results appeared. She sighed in frustration before typing in the word, GENESIS DRAGON REBORN. Only two results revealed themselves. Akane clicked on the first one when a picture of a black/red/blue dragon appeared with scythe-shaped wings and a sickle-shaped tail. She smiled at herself. Akane scrolled down when the words appeared. Her eyes scanned through it until she found the data she needed. "I think I'll go and visit Kaiba tomorrow," she said smiling at herself. Seto Kaiba was truly a magnificent person. The next day, Sho opened his eyes as he heard someone drop a pan on the floor.

Sighing, the _Jigoku no Kouken_ got up and ruffled his hair a bit. Then he heard a knock on the door and a voice asking, "Sho? Are you awake?" It took Sho a few seconds to realize that it was Johan's voice. He replied, "I'm awake Johan." "Ok . . . breakfast would be ready soon," said Johan before Sho heard him walk away. Sighing, the boy got off the bed and stretched. His eyes landed on the book that laid on the desk and his eyes narrowed. Johan was outside cooking breakfast when Sho finally came out wearing black baggy pants, a blue t-shirt, and black shoes. "Did you have a good sleep Sho?" smiled Johan. Sho nodded towards Johan and took a minute to look at him. Johan still had blue hair but it had silver streaks on it and Sho noticed that he now had piercings in his right ear. Then he headed over to the refridgerator when he felt something on his lips. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was Johan and his tongue licking his lips asking for entry. It didn't help either since Johan pinched Sho's nose close. Finally, Sho opened his mouth since he can no longer breath and a sweet, tasty fluid entered Sho's mouth.

Johan didn't let go of Sho until he was sure the milk went all the way down the Guardian's throat. After it was gone, Johan finally released Sho. The Guardian blinked before asking, "What was that for?" Johan shrugged and replied, "Decided to help you find something to drink." He grinned when Sho licked his lips before the taste finally registered. "Milk," he said looking at Johan dangerously. The European grinned before he said, "Breakfast is done!" "Oh yeah . . . I won't be able to see the others this afternoon Johan," remarked Sho as he ate one of his waffles. Johan sent Sho an incredulous look. He asked, "Why not?" Sho stood up and put his plate into the sink. The Guardian replied, "I got a meeting with Seto Kaiba today." "Are you serious?" exclaimed Johan in surprise. Sho nodded. Johan smirked before pulling Sho into his lap. Sho yelped as he landed in Johan's lap and the taller bluenette's arms wrapped around his waist. Sho glared at Johan who merely grinned and kissed Sho's neck. Then he groaned when Sho hit him in the shin. "_Gomen_," pouted Johan as Sho got off of his lap.

"Pervert," scowled Sho before he grabbed his trench coat and left the house. The younger Marufuji sighed and took out his cell phone. He checked through his recent calls before flipping it open. _'One new message from Akane . . . Great . . . she assigned me a job to look for the Genesis Dragon?'_ he thought while flipping his phone shut and putting it away. He sighed before heading to the library. "Well, well, well . . . looks like the shrimp is back," mocked a voice. Sho stopped walking and sighed. He knew that voice really well. "Hello Raiu," said Sho as he turned around to see a boy with dirty blond hair and bronze eyes. Raiu smirked at him and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. He asked, "What're you doing back here punk? I thought you ran away like the little scared baby you are." "Did you really think that _baka_?" retorted Sho. Anger flash through Raiu's eyes and he raised his fist but Sho wasn't fazed by it. Instead, Sho smirked causing Raiu to get ready to punch him.

"You can't hurt me Raiu," said Sho before he grabbed one of Raiu's fists and tightened his grip around it. Raiu winced in pain and released the younger Marufuji. Sho smirked wider before knocking Raiu out. Sho sighed and quickly walked away. This wasn't going to go well if people from his past knew he came back. He stopped however when he felt someone hug him from behind. "Sho!" exclaimed the stranger. Sho's eyes widened. He asked, "Judai?" He felt the stranger nod. Judai let go of Sho enough to let him turn around to see Hikaru. "Hikaru," greeted Sho. The eldest heir nodded towards to the Guardian. Judai asked, "Where are you heading to?" Sho looked over at Judai to notice that his hair was a bit longer, he wore glasses like he did in the past, he wore black pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket. "I'm heading to the library . . . but why on earth are you wearing glasses?" replied Sho.

Judai blushed and Hikaru answered, "He told me that he wanted to wear them to remember you." "Aw . . . isn't that cute," smirked Sho causing the brunette to blush harder. Judai asked, "Why are you going to the library?" "Ah . . . I got a text message from Akane last night that she wanted me to find out about the Genesis Dragon," answered Sho as they began walking to the library. Hikaru looked at him and questioned, "Genesis Dragon?" Judai's eyes widened. He said, "I heard about that from Kaiba-sensei. The Genesis Dragon is the one that began the war between all dragons. It's said to be created from a dark master."

"True . . . but it turns out that the Genesis Dragon is also the only dragon to end the war. Obviously that Manjyoume is trying to find it," said Sho. The two nodded. They entered the library to find a familiar person and a brunette. "Hm?" murmured the brunette before turning towards them. He said, "Sho-kun, Hikaru-niisan, Yuki-san." The other boy turned around and everyone noticed that it was Edo. Edo's hair was a bit shorter, one of his eyes was silver, and he wore blue jeans, a gray shirt, and a matching gray jacket. "Edo?" asked Sho as he tilted his head. Edo's eyes widened. He stuttered, "S-S-Sho?!"

The Guardian nodded. His eyes widened as Edo hugged him. "I missed you," whispered Edo as he tightened his arms around Sho. Sho patted Edo's head as the silver-haired duelist let go of him. He replied, "I missed you too Edo." "So what're you doing here?" asked Edo as he, Hikaru, Syaoran, Sho, and Judai walked out of the library. Sho looked at Syaoran who replied, "He's here for the same reason we are." "Oh . . . so who're you staying with Sho?" questioned Judai. Sho answered, "I'm staying with Johan." At this Edo and Judai froze causing the three outsiders to look at them questioningly. "Something wrong you two?" asked Hikaru. Sho's eyes widened and he backed away slowly. Syaoran notcied and questioned, "Is something wrong Sho-kun?" "Sho . . ." began Edo and Judai slowly. Hikaru and Syaoran also backed away and stood in front of Sho protectively as they felt a threatening aura around the two humans. "Why are you living with Johan!?" yelled Edo and Judai. Sho yelped and quickly vanished into thin air. "Sho!!"

Johan was walking around to work when he noticed Sho leaning against a tree panting. 'I _guess I really can't use my powers here. It's been restrained,'_ thought Sho sighing. "Sho?" called Johan. Sho jumped and looked at the taller bluenette. He replied, "Ah . . . Johan, hi." He smiled. Johan asked, "What're you doing here?" "Running from Edo and Judai," replied Sho. Johan raised an eyebrow until he saw the two said men coming. Sho clapped his hands together before slamming them onto the ground causing a wall to form. "How the heck?" questioned Johan glancing at Sho. The Guardian replied, "When you're in the other world, you get the ability to crossover worlds. I managed to go to a world where they use alchemy." Johan stared at him in awe. He then turned around where he noticed Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Jounocuhi Katsuya, and Akane. Sho asked, "You managed to get them here?" Akane grinned and nodded. She replied, "Yeah . . . good thing that Yugi and I go back huh?"

Sho raised an eyebrow at her before bowing respectfully at the three elder duelists. "Ah . . . so you are the _Jigoku no Kouken_. All of the Duel Monsters speaks highly of you," smiled Yugi. Sho stood up straight and nodded. Jou asked, "This is the _Jigoku no Kouken_? He's a shrimp!" Sho's eyes narrowed and Jou suddenly felt himself being lifted from the ground. "Wh-what's going on?!" he yelled when he saw Sho's eyes glowing gold-red. Yugi smiled and said, "I think I like him already." "Me too," agreed Seto nodding his head. Jou yelled, "Oi! Can you two _kois_ get me down from here!?" "_Koi_? You two are dating each other?" asked Sho looking at Seto and Yugi while still having Jou being lifted up who was getting higher and higher by the minute. The two elder dueslists nodded before a voice said, "Yugi . . . how long are you planning to let Jou hang in the air?" The younger duelist and the two outsiders blinked as Atemu appeared. Yugi blinked at his yami before widening his eyes. He turned to Sho and sweat-dropped. "Can you release Jou now?" he asked. Sho shrugged and released his hold on the blond causing him to land flat on his face.

"What do you know about the Genesis Dragon?" asked Akane as the they entered into a cafe. Girls were squealing and swooning over the five guys (Seto, Yugi, Jou, Johan, and Sho) while guys swooned over Akane. Yugi, Jou, and Seto glanced at each other. Yugi replied, "Hai. The Genesis Dragon is a blessed being or so...it appeared during our duels against Malik." "Yes . . . I've seen the dragon during my duel against Yugi," added in Seto. Jou nodded. The two outsiders looked at each other. Sho sighed and stood up. "Where are you going Sho?" asked Johan looking at the Guardian. Sho replied, "I need to go visit someone real quick." "Who?" questioned Jou. The Guardian replied, "Don't worry about it."

"I'll come with you," said Johan as he stood up also. Sho shrugged and walked out of the cafe with Johan following. "Geez . . . something's wrong with that kid," remarked Jou. Akane replied, "Can't blame him. His mother, Marufuji Kousa, died when he was young and his father, Marufuji Takuya, resulted into ignoring and beating him." The three adults' eyes widened. Seto asked, "What about his _onii_-_san_?" "From what I've heard, he's still alive and well," said Akane. Yugi sent a look towards Seto who smirked and nodded. Akane blinked. She asked, "What're you two thinking?" "Nothing . . . just planning on adopting the two. After sueing their father of course," smirked Seto.

* * *

**DH: And there you have it folks! Chapter One completed!  
Sho: You just had to make my family be cruel huh?  
DH: YEP!  
Ryo: You're insane  
Judai/Edo: I agree  
Hikaru: But I liked it  
Syaoran: If you liked it, review, if you did not, please do not flame**

**Japanese:  
_Haou - Supreme King  
Jigoku no Kouken - Guardian of Hell  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Koi - Lover_**


	3. Chapter 2

**DH: Here's chapter two!  
Sho: After all this time, you've finally updated  
DH: URUSAI!  
Ryo: _-sighs- _ED!!!!  
Ed/Edo: Which Ed?  
DH: The one from FMA  
Ed: Ok . . . I'm guessing I'm doing disclaimer. DH does not own YGO GX. She owns the cards, plot, and the OCs. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Cannibalism. And this is an FMA Crossover  
Ryo: Pairings: Johan x Sho, Edo x Hikaru (OC), Ryo x Akane, Yuumei x Yubel, Judai x Syaoran (OC), Fubuki x Kousa (OC)**

_Italics - thinking, japanese_

* * *

Chapter Two 

Johan looked at Sho and asked, "Who're we visiting?" "The author who wrote the first story about the Genesis Dragon," answered the Guardian. Johan's eyes widened until a girl with gold hair and orange eyes appeared. Her eyes widened as she noticed Sho. "Sho-kun?!" she exclaimed. Sho blinked befoer asking, "Winry?" Winry grinned and hugged him. She said, "It's so good to see you again! Ed and Al kept looking for ways to visit your world and brought us here!" Johan asked, "Ed? Al?" He looked at Sho. Sho replied, "Don't ask." Winry smiled and said, "They'll be so happy to see you!" "Where are they?" questioned the Guardian. Winry shrugged before noticing Johan. She squealed. "Is this your boyfriend Sho-kun?!" she asked.

Sho's eye twitched violently and Johan sweat-dropped. He replied, "_Iie_ . . . I'm not his boyfriend. I'm only a friend." Winry sighed. She said, "Oh boy . . . what am I going to tell Ed and Al?" "You betted on my love life again didn't you?" asked Sho while holding up a fist. Winry laughed nervously and quickly shook her head. She said, "Of course not Sho-kun! I wonder where the brat is anyway?" "Who're you calling a brat!?" yelled a voice. The trio turned to see the two Elric brothers. Winry laughed while the younger but taller Elric sighed. He said, "Sorry for Brother's rude behavior." Sho sighed while Johan watched with wide eyes. "_Sumimasen_, _demo_, are you the _Jigoku_ _no_ _Kouken_?"

Surprised, everyone turned around to see a girl with onix black hair and raven purple eyes. She wore a white and red kimono. Around her neck was a silver cross with a rose on it. "Who are you?" asked Winry suspiciously. The girl smiled and Sho said, "You are the person who wrote the first book about the Genesis Dragon and the _miko_ of the Yoake Shrine." The girl nodded. She replied, "My name is Kuro Kousa. I have been expecting you _Jigoku_ _no_ _Kouken_ and the one who bears the legendary Rainbow Dragon." The outsider and the duelist blinked at her in slight surprise. Kousa merely smiled at them.

"Yes . . . I have been informed of the new _Haou_ and the war.I am a bit shocked actually," stated Kousa. Ed asked, "Why?" "Because Manjyoume Jun was supposed to be my fiance," answered Kousa smiling. Sho and Johan looked at her in surprise before laughing suddenly. The three childhood friends and the miko stared at them as if they've grown another head. Kousa asked, "Is something wrong?" The two controlled themselves and Sho replied, "G-_Gomen_. _Demo_, Manjyoume never said he had a fiance and that he hated purifying spells." Kousa stared at them before giggling.

After they had calmed down, Ed asked, "What do you know about the Genesis Dragon?" Kousa replied, "The Genesis Dragon is a cursed being. It causes wars in many worlds and in every war, it is always sealed but always released during the next war. Everyone was afraid of its powers so it can't be destroyed." "That'll change," snorted Sho. Everyone looked at him. Winry asked, "What do you mean Sho?" The Guardian said nothing but stand up. He turned to Kousa and asked, "Do you know where it's sealed?" "At a shrine under the Sapphire Gem Ocean," answered the miko.

Sho nodded before saying softly, "Kousa-_sensei_, I wish to meet you later at Tsukikage Shrine." He bowed before leaving the room. Johan blinked and followed Sho. "_Matte_ Sho!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with his friends. Winry, Ed, and Al followed them. Sho looked around before a pair of onyx black wings sprouted frm his back. He flapped his wings and began to float up into the air. Sho looked around until he saw a clear blue sea that sparkled every five seconds. _'That_ _sea..._' he thought.

Ed looked up and yelled, "Did you find anything Sho!?" The Guardian sighed and he landed on the ground as his wings vanished into thin air. Sho replied, "_Iie_ . . . anyway, where are you going to stay Edward?" Al and Winry looked at the short alchemist to see him pale. He laughed nervously and asked, "Can't I stay with you?" "No," answered both Johan and Sho in unison. Ed sulked while Alphonse sweat-dropped. Sho replied, "I guess that you can stay with _onii_-_san_ and Akane." "Really?" asked Ed hopefully. Sho nodded. Johan looked at Sho and asked, "How are you going to get him to accept?" "Have you seen how he acts when I'm around?" questioned Sho sending a small smirk at the European.

Johan blushed and looked away. He nodded and Sho turned to the other three. He said, "I'm gonna go find them now. Meet me at the park later. _Ja_!" Then Sho walked away. Al looked at his brother and said, "I'm going to go to the bookstore _nii_-_san_." "Alright. _Demo_, be careful Aru," warned Ed. Alphonse nodded before walking off. Winry looked at Ed and replied, "I also gotta get some parts for your arm Ed. I'll see you later!" Then she ran off. Johan sighed. "Do you need to go anywhere Ed?" he asked. The short alchemist looked at him and replied, "Nah. I think I'm just gonna go relax for a bit." Johan nodded before walking in the same direction as Sho. Ed smirked to himself. _'If Sho finds the Genesis Dragon before Haou-sama does, then we can use the power to get back home,'_ he thought.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_? _Hai_..._nani_!? Are you serious! _Wakatta_. I'll meet you there," exclaimed Sho as he flipped his cell phone closed. He rubbed his temples and made his way to Kaiba Corp. He sighed as he finally entered the office to automatically get punched in the face. Sho cringed and looked up to see him. A man with dark blue hair with teal eyes dressed in a black suit.

Marufuji Takuya.

Sho stood up and said, "It's good to see you too _otou_-_san_."

Another punch.

"You should've stayed in that godforsaken world you _gaki_!" yelled Takuya. "Raiu, Kovik, restrain him," ordered a voice. Two men came up from behind Takuya and restrained him hard. Ryo ran up to his brother and said, "I'm sorry Sho. I've forgotten about how father acts around you and -" "It's alright _onii-san_. I'm fine," interrupted Sho as he sighed. Ryo only sighed in relief but checked Sho's injuries like a mother hen. Sho calmed Ryo down before asking, "Anyway...why am I here?" "Because I have decided to adopt you and Ryo Sho," answered the same voice. Sho turned his head to see Seto sitting in his chair with a calm expression. Takuya glared at Seto and demanded, "What do you mean adopt?! I'm their father."

Seto snorted and laughed. He stood up and held out a file. He replied, "Until today. You are being sued for child abuse and has been sentenced to jail for ten years. Add ten more years for raping three women." Ryo and Sho stared at their father with wide eyes. Their father had raped three women in the last four years? What has gotten into him? Then Seto's expression grew grim. Takuya looked angry but couldn't say anything.

Then he asked, "How do you know all of this?" "Sho...can you please show us the scars you have on your back?" questioned Seto. Sho's eyes widened. Ryo looked at Sho and sighed. _'This is bad. Those scars tou-sama gave him, no matter where, they'll never heal,'_ he thought. Takuya glared at his younger son. Sho sighed and nodded shocking both Takuya and Ryo. The Guardian took off his trench coat and his shirt to reveal multiple scars on his body. On his back however, was a celtic sign that read, **'Death'**.

Two gasps filled the room and there was a shriek of terror. Looking, there was Yugi and Atemu who had gasped and there was, unfortunately, Anzu. "Who let the bitch in?" growled Seto. Sho put his shirt and coat back on quickly while Ryo glared dangerously at the brunette girl. Jou and Ryou grabbed Anzu and dragged her away before Seto smiled at Takuya evilly.

"Marufuji-san, I hereby sentenced you to jail for 13 years and from this point on, Marufuji Ryo and Marufuji Sho are now adopted as my sons. Hope you have a good day," smirked Seto before two guards came up to Takuya and dragged him away. "I'll be back! I assure you! I always come back!!!!" yelled Takuya. Sho flinched.

"_Matte_ Sho-chan. I'm coming. You will never be alone."

* * *

**DH: And there you have it!  
Sho: Great . . . my dad's gonna kill me  
Seto: Not unless I can deal with it  
Ryo: Calm down Sho  
Ed: This chapter is fun!!!  
Al: Only because we finally appeared . . .  
Hikaru: If you liked it, review. If you did not, pleae don't flame**

**Japanese:  
_Iie - No  
Sumimasen - Excuse me  
Demo - But  
Jigoku no Kouken - Guardian of Hell  
Haou - Supreme King  
Gomen - Sorry  
sensei - teacher  
Matte- Wait  
Onii-san - Brother  
Moshi-moshi - Hello?  
Nani - What?  
Hai - Yes  
Wakatta - I understand  
Otou-san - Father  
Gaki - Brat_**


	4. Chapter 3

**DH: Hello everybody! It's Darkhyourinmaru again! Here's chapter three!  
Sho: I still hate you for making ME the abused child.  
DH: Of course Sho! Sorry about that...  
Ryo: _-sighs-_ Anything else you want to tell us?  
DH: Don't think so . . . . Disclaimer!!!  
Fubuki: Hi! Darkhyourinmaru does not own us or our cards except Sho's. She only owns the OCs, and the plot. This is an FMA crossover. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and Cannibalism.  
Edo: I'll do the pairings. Sho x Johan, Judai x Syaoran (OC), Edo x Hikaru (OC), Ryo x Akane, Fubuki x Kousa**

_Italics - thinking, japanese words, flashback  
_**Bold - cursing, cards talking**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sho sat in his room in Johan's apartment in a sit-up position with a hand on his temples. The meeting with his father was clearly unexpected and when he met his father, the scars began to burn unusually. He snapped out of his trance when he heard someone knock the door. "Sho? _Daijoubu_? It's time for dinner," said a voice. Sho sighed and smiled to himself. He replied, "I'm fine Johan." Johan came in and walked closer to Sho. He asked, "Are you really ok Sho? You seem to be a bit depressed. What happened?" Unconsciously, Sho smiled and leaned against Johan. He replied, "Nothing. Except . . . can you help me?" "With what?" asked Johan blushing. Sho pulled back and took off his shirt to reveal scars.

Johan's eyes nearly bursted out of its sockets but Sho merely let out a small smile. He chuckled and put his shirt back on. "Nevermind. I have to meet Kousa anyway," said Sho as he climbed out of the bed. Johan gave him a disbelieving look but Sho left the room and he followed him. Sho chuckled and took a loaf of bread and munched on it. "Sho-kun, are you serious about going to Tsukikage Shrine?" questioned Johan. Sho nodded. He replied, "I need to find out more about the Genesis Dragon before Manjyoume does and we need to seal it into a card fast." Johan gave him a sharp look.

He asked, "I ask again Sho. Why didn't you bring Manjyoume back with you? If you did, then this wouldn't have happened." Sho scowled darkly even though Johan can't see it. "I told you before. I couldn't find him," he replied. Johan raised an eyebrow. He walked closer and nearly pinned Sho to the wall. He asked, "Do you honestly think that I'll believe you this time? Sho, please, tell me." Sho's eyes widened.

**(Flashback)**  
_"I won't give up Sho. This power is all I have left! If you take me back now, then I will hate you and hunt you down," growled Manjyoume dressed up in the armor Judai was in before. Sho glared at him and placed a hand on the sword of his hilt. He replied, "Demo, Manjyoume! If you continue to be like this, no doubt that you will die." Manjyoume laughed. He said, "Your point? I'll last longer than Judai and Johan! I will rule this world Sho!" Silver eyes turned blood red and fangs grew. He growled out, "**Teme**. The power of a Haou is stupid and destructable. You will die Manjyoume!" Manjyoume cackled and sent a ball of lightning at him. Sho dodged the lightning but he winced as his arm gets scarred deeply. "I will prove it to you Sho. That mark, it means that you serve under me now. My return to the real world will mean nothing," hissed Manjyoume._  
**(End of Flashback)**

Sho kept quiet and put on his coat and shoes. "I'll see you later Johan," muttered Sho but Johan stopped in front of the door and glared at him. The Guardian glared at him in return and said, "Move Johan." "Answer the question Sho," growled Johan. Sho gritted his teeth and raised his hand as a blue aura formed around him. Johan yelped as he started to levitate in the air and was thrown back into the black couch. "Stay here Johan and don't follow me," snarled Sho as he walked out of the door and slammed it shut. _'I'm an idiot,'_ thought Johan grimacing.

Alphonse looked at Ed to see his regular golden eyes turn red. "_Nii-san_. Don't even think about it. We made a promise to Sho remember," said Alphonse. Ed turned to look at his _otouto_ and he replied, "_Demo_ Aru. Don't you want to go back to our own world? Once we find out more about Sho and the Genesis Dragon, we can leave." Al glared at him. He hissed out, "I can't believe you _Nii-san_. You would actually hurt a friend?" "Al!" cried Ed in disbelief. Alphonse sent him a deadly glare before saying, "I'm not going to help you this time _Nii-san_. Roy said that you tend to do crazy things whenever it concerns us but I didn't think that was true. Until now at least. I'm gonna get Winry and we're going to find our own way home. With Sho's help." Then he walked away leaving Ed alone.

Ed growled and thought, _'Damn it. I messed up again! This time, I don't think that Al will forgive me easily this time.'_ He sighed. His eyes narrowed and gasped as a blackish silver panther with a black-red jewel on its forehead walked up to him. "Shadow Knight Panther," breathed Ed. Shadow Knight Panther glared at him dangerously and said, **"You are starting to run out of time Edward Elric. Haou-sama is getting impatient."** "We only got here," whined Edward. Shadow Knight Panther glared at him menacingly now. It replied, **"Baka. You have been given a three-month time limit and the time is getting shorter by the minute."** Edward sighed. He said, "I know but it's still hard to get Sho to fully trust me and Aru is getting hard to be with now. He doesn't trust me." **"Should've expected from him. Your otouto's heart is purer than anything. No doubt that he will become the next Jigoku no Kouken,"** retorted Shadow Knight Panther. Edward glared at it but Shadow Knight Panther disappeared.

**"Midnyte Wolf, anything yet?"** questioned Amethyst Cat as she destroyed another Man-Eating Bug. Her mate (which is highly unusual) shook his head. He replied, **_"No. We have to go find Yuumei and Yubel quick though. We need their help."_** **"I don't think that they'll like it if we disturb them,"** said Amethyst Cat before slashing through a Fire Fox. Midnyte Wolf snarled and said, **_"Oh well. They'll get over it! We need their help anyways!"_** He skidded back as he got slashed in the chest. Amethyst Cat snarled angrily and destroyed the monster. Several white lightning destroyed the monsters and Midnyte Wolf and Amethyst Cat turned their heads to see a familiar former evil mistress. **"Yubel!"** they called out in unison.

Yubel sighed and looked at Midnyte Wolf and Amethyst Cat questioningly. **_"Don't ask. Haou Manjyoume is at it again,"_** said Midnyte Cat. Yubel nodded in understanding. Amethyst Cat looked at Yubel and questioned, **"Is there any way we can stop him?"** Yubel shrugged. She replied, **"I don't know."** Then she threw a lightning ball at one of the incoming monsters and continued, **"However, we might have to get Yuumei to help us. Sho, Akane, Hikaru, and that other boy is in the real world right?"** Midnyte Wolf and Amethyst Cat nodded. Amethyst Cat replied, "It's the only way now isn't it? The Genesis Dragon has to be sealed into a card soon or else its powers will destroy us all." Midnyte Wolf said nothing before dashing off. **"Midnyte Wolf?!"** cried Amethyst Cat and Yubel in unison.

_'If this is truly the only way to save Dark World, then it's the way,'_ thought Midnyte Wolf.

Sho waited at the Tsukikage shrine when a voice asked, "Do you always have to be like this Sho-kun?" Sho chuckled and looked up to see Kousa. He replied, "Of course. It's the only way to prove that I'm actually alive and well." "Why of course," smiled Kousa before walking closer to the shrine. Sho turned around and asked, "Is there any chance we can fully seal the Genesis Dragon into a card?" Kousa shook her head. She took out a silver mirror and in the reflection, there was a picture of a beautiful emerald-silver dragon with jade eyes. "The Genesis Dragon is like this. If you managed to seal it into a card, the nature of the world would become unbalanced and the duel monsters will be out of control," replied Kousa.

Sho's eyes narrowed as the mirror then revealed Manjyoume glaring at him with deadly red-orange eyes. He said, "I don't care. There is more dragons to handle nature." "Indeed. There are actually seven of them. The seven of them are known as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Elemental Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Ancient Dragon, and Dark Imperial Sapphire Dragon," added Kousa. Sho's eyes widened. The mirror flickered from each dragon to dragon and he kept hearing voices.

"Sho-kun, you will be the key to destroying the world. You cannot escape Sho-kun. The Genesis Dragon is..."

Sho screamed in agony as he felt his scars burn painfully. Kousa stood there watching not knowing what to do. She gasped as she felt a strong aura surround Sho. _'What's going to happen?'_ thought Kousa. Sho continued to scream and felt like his back starting to explode but then he felt someone's arms around him. "Sho! Calm down, everything will be fine," said the stranger. The screaming stopped and Sho slumped against the stranger panting heavily. "Jo...han," muttered Sho.

Johan calmed Sho down and glared at Kousa. He asked, "Why didn't you calm him down?" "I am not used to seeing anyone cry out in agony," answered Kousa. Sho continued to breathe heavily while the scars on his back continued to burn. It was abnormal. Finally after he calmed down, Sho looked up at Johan suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" he accused. Johan laughed nervously at him. He replied, "I followed you after you practically ran out of the apartment." Sho's eyes narrowed into slits. "I wonder why," said Sho with venom laced in his voice. Johan winced. He shouldn't have put so much stress on Sho. Kousa sighed and thought, _'Gomen Manjyoume-kun demo I will not use this boy to revive Genesis Dragon.'  
_  
Sho and Johan headed back to their apartment while Sho was ignoring Johan. "Come on Sho! I'm sorry," apologized Johan the 18th time that night. Sho glared at him and entered the apartment before heading to his room. "Please Sho?" pleaded Johan. Sho continued to ignore him and entered his room with a loud bang. Johan cringed and sighed. **"You've brought this amongst yourself Johan-sama,"** said a voice. Johan turned around to see Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger. The European groaned. He just had to get scolded by his own monsters. He said, "Please . . . don't scold me like Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth." Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger glared at him. He sighed. This really wasn't his day at all.

* * *

**DH: And there you have it folks!  
Sho: Well . . . it was better than the last chapter . . .  
Johan: I hate you DH.  
Ryo: I find that kind of funny...  
Judai: -grins- If you liked it review, if you did not, please don't flame.**

**Japanese:  
**_Daijoubu - Are you alright?  
Teme - Bastard  
Haou - Supreme King  
Nii-san - Brother  
Demo - But_


End file.
